


Typical Wednesday

by Jakarie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakarie/pseuds/Jakarie
Summary: It's a typical Wednesday when Kara comes to a realization





	Typical Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't posted anything on here before. I've posted a few stories years back on ff.net but its been a while since I've written anything so here goes. Constructive comments appreciated even if its just to tell me I suck.

It's a typical Wednesday when it hits Kara. She's sitting at her desk thinking of Lena and what they might get for lunch when the word 'date' flutters across her mind. Of course they've referred having lunch together as lunch dates numerous times but something about this time made Kara frown slightly and get the crinkle on her forehead. "Date" she whispers softly as the crinkle gets more profound. Taking her glasses off she pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs softly.

As luck would have it Lena walked in at that moment and noticed Kara's posture and the tell tell crinkle that something was bothering her. Silently Lena made her way over to Kara's desk and softly tried to smooth out the crinkle with her thumb like she had seen Alex do multiple times. Kara jumped slightly at the touch but immediately smiled at seeing Lena. "Hey you" Kara said Kara and standing to give Lena a hug. Lena hugged back but quickly pulled away and asked "sooo what's with the crinkle?" Kara was silent for a second debating on whether to broach the subject so soon. She opted for the safer route and simply said "oh you know, just typical work stuff, ready for lunch?"

Lena eyed Kara carefully knowing she wasn't getting the truth but decided to let it go for now and replied "sure, where were you wanting to go today? And before you say it no we are not going to Noonan's again." Kara's pout immediately came out and she was about to say something along the lines of 'pretty please' when Lena immediately put her finger on Kara's lips and said "Don't even try it, we went there yesterday and quite honestly I'm afraid I'll gain weight quickly if I allow you to keep picking unhealthy food for us to eat all the time. Not all of us have a metabolism like yours you know." 

Removing her finger from Kara's lips Lena stepped back a little and waited on Kara to choose where they would go. After several seconds of watching Kara's mouth move somewhat like a fish but no sound coming out Lena stepped forward again and gently placed the back of her hand on Kara's forehead saying "Kara darling, are you feeling alright? You're looking a little flushed." Finally regaining her voice Kara quickly said "date...I've been thinking...um..golly Im sorry this is totally not coming out right.." Lena raised her eyebrow and smirked slightly at Kara waiting on her to continue. After a few more seconds Kara took a deep breath and finally said "Lena, would you like to go on a date with me, as in a date date not just a regular lunch date..I mean..oh Rao I'm screwing this up.." 

Before Kara could ramble any further Lena stepped even closer and again put her finger on Kara's lips causing the blonde to gasp softly. Lena smiled and leaned a little closer saying "Kara I'd love to go on a date with you, and yes I guess we can go to Noonans one more time since It's your favorite and this has turned into a special occasion it seems." Kara smiled brightly before kissing the finger on her lips and said "Yay! Ok lets go!" Grabbing Lena's hand she failed to notice the small gasp Lena let out at the finger kiss and how flushed she was. Several people were rather gobsmacked at seeing Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers walk hand in hand out of Catco. Lena's thought before walking out the doors was 'I cant wait to tell Supergirl about this later..' 


End file.
